Boss Giant (Stick War: Legacy)
The '''Boss Giant '''is a Giant of gargantuan proportions in Stick War: Legacy that originated from the depths of No Man's Land. History The Demon Giant is the unofficial name of the final boss in Stick War: Legacy. This name comes from the fact that the Demon Giant wears the same skull helmet that the Demons/Minions summoned by Magikill wear. The Demon Giant only appears in the Last Stand level of Stick War: Legacy once the player destroys the enemy monument. A cutscene similar to the one in the original Stick War plays when the player destroys the monument. The Omega Giant, which is now smaller than it was in Stick War, breaks out of the monument and takes a swing at the player's units, just like it did in Stick War. However, before it can get off of its platform, the Demon Giant, which is more akin to the Omega Giant's colossal size in Stick War, appears from behind the Omega Giant and kills it. The final battle then begins. The Demon Giant behaves like a regular giant, but is much bigger, has a lot more health, and does much more damage. Any strategy for fighting a giant also applies to the Demon Giant. Once the Demon Giant is fatally damaged, another cutscene begins to play. The Demon Giant stops and appears to be breathing heavily. A Spearton, most likely Atreyos, as he is the only named Spearton in the game, then charges into the battlefield attempting to "End this for the Order Empire." The Demon Giant then drops the dead body he carries as a weapon and grabs the Spearton, and holds the Spearton in front of his face, calling the Spearton "puny" in the process. The player must then tap the screen repeatedly. Once the screen is tapped enough, the Spearton then shouts "This ends now!" and stabs the Demon Giant in the head. The Demon Giant then groans in pain and pulls the spear out of it's head. He then proceeds to fall forward onto the ground, continuing to groan in pain, and then dies. The Spearton then takes his spear back from the Demon Giant and raises it in victory. Strengths The Demon Giant is strong in almost every way except for speed. Weaknesses The Demon Giant has very few weaknesses. The best strategy is to have your army attack it from the front, and attack it from behind using a manually controlled unit. Manually controlling a unit does bonus damage, and so does attacking from behind, so stacking that damage is helpful, even with a Swordwrath. A weirder way is to stack up a huge horde of magikill so that they create a constant stream of minions to meatshield them from the giant, slowly draining the said giant’s health. Trivia *No other unit is equal to the Demon Giant's size, health, or damage. There is however a unit close to the Demon Giant's size and power, that being Griffon the Great. *The Demon Giant only shows up in the Last Stand level of the campaign. *The Demon Giant kills the Omega Giant, the final boss of the original Stick War. *The Demon Giant is a nickname, as it is only referred to as "the boss" in-game. Category:Boss Category:Units Category:Natives of No Man's Land